1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention generally pertains to railway car steering assemblies wherein the outer or end axles of the car are steered by the movement of an intermediate axle and wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 118,515, Aug. 29, 1871; 455,460 July 7, 1891 and 749,947 Jan. 19, 1904 each of which shows an articulated railway car truck.
The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned patents.